Sins of the Past
by Fenris242
Summary: Serial killings that are very vampire like in nature start in Idaho and have worked their way into LA. Beth and Mick try to find the vampires before any more victims are taken.
1. The Article

**A/N: this is the first chapter of a new fic i started working on...it includes everything up to and including Sleeping Beauty...not sure exactly how long its going to be, but i know it will take more than a couple chapters...so here's the beginning...a little history first...let me know what you guys think..**

**-Fen**

* * *

_**A Serial Killings Stalking the West Coast!**_

_**By: Yeinlyn Garcia**_

_**Associated Press**_

The FBI is investigated the murder spree stretching the west coast. A total of forty-three murders in sixteen days and nineteen cities. Although the FBI is denying any evidence that points to a single individual, they are considering the forty-three murders to be linked. The only information being supplied to the press is that the bodies are severely disfigured. It is believed that the serial killer or killers are using dogs of some breed to maul the victims. Due to the violent nature of the crimes and fear of copycats, the FBI is not releasing any crime scene photographs.

According to Kyle Zaklukiewicz, the agent assigned by the FBI to lead the investigation concerning this murderous rampage, only had this to say in regards to closing in on _any_ suspects, "We are currently watching a couple individuals that we believe are capable of planning and committing these horrendous crimes." When asked what kind of time frame the public is looking at until these criminals are arrested and prosecuted for their crimes, Zaklukiewicz replied, "We are planning on getting our arrest warrants within the next couples of days." Days only gives this crime club more victims to take and families to ruin.

Speaking with the FBI's on-scene agent, David Signarovitz, the bodies are almost if not completely drained of all their blood. It is Signarovitz's belief that the blood is being used for a ritual of some form. He will not disclose anything further or make a steadfast confirmation that this is true.

The murders started in Moscow, Idaho, a city close to the Washington border, on Monday the 26th. John Billiard, 25, a roller rink employee was brutally slain while locking up after work and making his way to his car. His body was found later that night by a passerby who happened to notice a pool of blood coming from under Billiard's abandoned vehicle. There was only a small pool of blood near the body and no blood inside the body. Another body was found later that morning, just outside Moscow.

Two days later, in Walla Walla, Washington, the body of Sarah Winters, 43, was found in her vehicles parked in the garage of her home. Apparently, the killer entered the garage the evening before, and waiting for her to get into her vehicle the following morning. She was found by a neighbor no more than thirty minutes after the murder. Michelle Rodriguez heard strange noises coming from her neighbor's garage as she was getting into the shower. She went next door the check on Winters after showering and getting dressed. The police were on the scene immediately and the FBI was called in.

In Paisley, Washington, a mere four days later, two more lives were taken. Dr Christopher, 48, and his wife, Abigail, 41, were slaughtered leaving the late showing at the local movie theatre. Dr Gilbert was a well respected citizen and esteemed colleague in his OB/GYN practice at St Luke's Hospital in Paisley. His loss will be taken greatly by the local community.

Sean Doyle, 31, a news reporter for the local _News Herald_ in Palo Cedro, California, disappeared while investigating a string of child molestations reports. His body was found in the dumpster of the _New Moon_ Chinese restaurant. No blood was on scene – around or in the victim's body.

Thomas "Tucker" Shive, 35, a high school science teacher in Dos Palos, California, was killed on his way home from the high school's baseball game. A team that he coaches. His car was apparently hijacked, and forced into a dark alley. It was here that the killers mutilated his body, and had their dog or dogs attack and maul the victim. Two other victims were taken on this same day.

Michael Evans, 16, a high school student in San Joaquin, California, was found on the track field just after dawn as the night janitorial staff was ending their shift and leaving to go home. Like the others, there was no blood found anywhere near the body.

A retired college professor, Valerie Walter, 62, was found slain in her bed in Lost Hills, California. At first, the local authorities thought she was the victim of spousal abuse as she had several charges against her husband that were later dropped. Until Detective Steven Vulgacherev checked on similarities between their case and the FBI's database. Vulgacherev did not believe the husband capable of such a brutal and heartless attack.

Cindy & Bobbie Sue McGee, twelve-year-old identical twins, were found by their parents in the families backyard in Santa Paula, California. The girls had been playing quietly all morning. They had asked at lunch if they could join their friends down the street. Mr & Mrs McGee agreed to let the girls play with their friends as long as an adult was present. Unfortunately, the girls never made it out of the yard. Mr & Mrs McGee left through the front door, not knowing their children already lay dead in the backyard, to run a couple errands. It was upon returning and being asked by the neighbor if Cindy and Bobbie Sue were coming over that the parents discovered the marred bodies of their only children.

Since Santa Paula, California, the killers have moved on to Los Angeles, and in less than twenty-four hours time, there have been four murders. Full details were not available print time in regards to the LA murders, but something must be done. The FBI's "a couple days" may come too late for the citizens of Los Angeles and it's neighboring communities.

The following is a list of all the cities (and their death tolls) that have become victims of these heinous killers: Moscow, ID (2), Pullman, WA (3), Walla Walla, WA (1), Cove, OR (4), Unity, OR (2), Burns, OR (1), Paisley, OR (2), Lakeview, OR (2), all of the following are California locations: Alturas (1), Fall River Mills (2), Palo Cedro (3), Red Bluff (1), Rancho Cordova (2), Lodi (3), Dos Palos (3), San Joaquin (1), Lost Hills (3), Santa Paula (3), and Los Angeles (4).

If you should have any information in regards to these crimes, please contact your local FBI Office.


	2. Puppy's Out of Town

A/N: hopefully the first chapter didn't throw you guys off...here's where the plot really starts...let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

Beth Turner walked into the BuzzWire office and bypassed everyone to get to her desk. She'd slept very restless the night before and just wanted to push her way through the day so that she could go home and take a nap. The last thing she wanted was to catch a major story and be up until through the night investigating with Mick. Although staying up with Mick was enticing, it was the last thing she really wanted to do. So when she sat down at her desk to find a print of an Associated Press article sitting on her desk, she just wanted to try and skip out and call in sick. But as the idea entered her mind, Mo came up to the young reporter. "That just came in. It's being published today in every major paper. Why haven't I heard about it?" She asked Beth.

Beth glanced over the article and skimmed the first two paragraphs to get the gist of the story. "I don't know." Beth replied, reading a little more in detail. Mick hadn't mentioned anything. Certainly he would have said something if the FBI were investigating vampires.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for. I was thinking something more along the lines of, 'Hey Mo, I'll check into this and have a report by the end of the day.' Now that would be—"

"Exactly what I'm doing. I know. I'm on it." Beth said as she finished the article. Mo turned and walked back to her office.

Beth pulled out her cell and dialed Mick's number. It went directly to voicemail. Not even one ring. "That's odd." She said, grabbing the keys she had dropped on her desk and headed out to her car. "Maybe he's sleeping." She thought to herself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Beth to arrive at Mick's condo. She knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes before knocking again. Nothing. She called him again, but decided to leave a message this time. "Mick, it's Beth. Please call me when you get this." Beth started to head for the elevator.

"Are you looking for Mr. St. John?" An older woman asked walking with Beth to the elevator.

"Yes. I am. I can't seem to get a hold of him. Do you know where he is?" Beth asked, not sure if Mick even socialized with his neighbors.

"I don't know where he is, but I did see him leave a couple days ago with a bag. I figured it'd be a couple days before I saw him again. You know men. We need three bags for a two-day trip. They can take one bag and make it last two weeks." The woman chuckled as the pair waked into the elevator. "Between you and me, he isn't the social butterfly around her, but I try to keep my eye on the young ones. You know, make sure they're not getting themselves into too much trouble."

Beth laughed with the woman. Mick's neighbor didn't know that Beth was laughing at the fact that this woman had called Mick a "young one" when he was older than she was. "Thank you. I think I might know how to get in touch with him. I appreciate it." Beth said as the two made their way outside and to the separate vehicles.

* * *

"I think I'm supposed to turn right here." Beth said aloud to herself. She'd googled Josef's home address and was having a couple problems following the directions. "No. I was supposed to turn left back there. Not right."

After a few more wrong turns and some back tracking, Beth was finally able to get to Josef's home. Exiting her vehicle, she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. Knocking one and waiting for it to be answered, she a little more than surprised to see a middle aged man open the door instead of the ever youthful vampire. "Is there something I can do for you, miss?" He asked, not recognizing this woman.

"I'm looking for Josef Konstantin. I'm a friend of Mick St. John's. My name's Beth Turner." Beth said, and was surprised when the door was closed in her face. She was just about to turn and head for her car when the door opened once again. This time Josef was on the other side.

"How did you get my home address?" Josef asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Internet." Beth replied, not the least bit intimidated.

"What do you want?" Josef asked, still not acting interested in why she would have hunted him down like this.

"I need some help. Some vampire help." Beth replied, hinting at getting an invitation into his home.

"Did my hair grow a couple inches since the last time I checked?" Josef said sarcastically. "Your puppy isn't here." He finished and tried closing the door.

Beth pushed her foot forward and stopped the door. Josef looked shocked that she would even dare. "Mick's out of town, and I really need help. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Beth held up the copy of the article that was on her desk.

Josef skimmed the article then pulled the door to allow Beth into his home.

He led her to the study. Beth was surprised at the décor. Not that she didn't expect the place to be classy, but she didn't expect it to be so old and rich. Although, she figured, "It's not like he had to go searching antique shops. He's just had it that long." She thought to herself.

"What do you want?" Josef reiterated his question from moments before.

"This is obviously a vampire or vampires. Usually Mick and I would work this together, but like I said, he's not around." Beth started to explain.

"I know." Josef said, interrupting her slightly.

Beth continued as if he'd said nothing, "I just need something to work off. Do you know of any vampires from Idaho or Washington? I mean, ones that would be capable of doing something like this?"

"We're all capable of doing something like that. Just some of us…don't." Josef was keeping his responses short. As much as he hoped things would work out for his best friend and the reporter, he didn't like the fact that Beth had an in on their lifestyle without being more than a "friend."

"If you don't have anything that can help, I'll just leave." Beth said, starting for the door.

"The only place that you can get that kind of information is across town." Josef said, stopping her from leaving. "There's a vampire. Skylar Dune. Well, at least that's what she's been going by for the last ten years. If you're looking for a vampire, she'll know where they are. Give her that and she should be able to help." He said gesturing to the article in Beth's hand.

"She's a vampire?" Beth asked. Her fear filled the air around her.

Josef was amazed at the fact that she was afraid of Skylar Dune, but had no problem pushing her way into _his_ home.

"She has a no snacking policy. You'll be safe." Josef replied. He scribbled an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Hope that helps." He said as Beth walked out.


	3. A Punk Vampire

Beth knocked on the dark wooden door. She was standing on the doorstep of the address that Josef had given her. At Josef's, the idea sounded perfect. A vampire that knew about other vampires. What better a source? That was until she was standing at the front door waiting for someone to answer. Beth's heart started racing. She didn't know who or what was going to answer the door. That scared her. Even if this vampire did have a "no snacking policy." Then she thought that maybe Josef was lying about that. Beth was about to turn away from the door and wait for Mick to be back when her opportunity left and the door opened. "What can I do for you?"

Beth heart was still racing. The longhaired man on the other side of the door raised his nose in the air. Was he smelling her? Beth was able to calm herself enough to put words together and not come off as sounding totally frightened. "I'm looking for Skylar Dune." Beth said, giving the guy the name Josef told her.

"She's busy. Come back later." He said, but waited to close the door.

"It's really important that I talk to her." Beth pushed further, her inner reporter starting to rise as her heart beat leveled out.

"Like I said, come back later." He repeated.

As he started to close the door, "It's a matter of life and death." Beth threw, hoping he would take the bait. If this vampire had a no biting rule, then maybe she actually cared about humans. If so, Beth figured that might possibly be her only way to get into the house.

"Wait here." He said opening the door and instructing Beth not to leave the foyer.

She did as told. She didn't have to move to see what kind of a place she was in.

It was a high contrast to Josef's. It still had the old world richness to it, but it also had a modern touch. From her place in the foyer, Beth could see into what looked like a study. The walls were lined with books, and a desk sat in the center of the room. If the desk hadn't been there it would have looked like any other study. Possibly even like Josef's, but it was the desk that made it different. It was cold black. Matte, not glossy or extravagant. It didn't fit with the other objects or décor of the room. Beth was craning her neck to try and get a better look at the desk, when she was caught off guard. "If you're so interested, please go in." Beth whipped around to see the longhaired man return with a woman. "I'll be fine, Ash. Thank you." She said, gesturing for the man to leave her and Beth to talk.

"Lady, if you should need anything—"

"I'll call for you." Skylar interrupted. Skylar motioned for Beth to enter the room she had been ogling. "Please. The library is by far my favorite room." The two walked in and Beth was only then able to take in the size of the room and the amount of books that had been collected and placed meticulously on the shelves. "Ash said this was a matter of life and death." Skylar asked, pushing the topic.

"It could be." Beth said impishly. She had expected to be thrown out of the room, but quite the opposite happened.

Skylar smiled at her. "I've seen you on the internet. You're a very good reporter." Skylar paused for a moment, and took a seat behind the desk. "Please, feel free to look around." She gestured to the walls, and the room in general.

Beth did as suggested. She knew she was there to work on the serial killings but this woman, this vampire intrigued her, and Beth wanted to know more. She looked around and her fingers grazed the binding of two volumes of books.

"Those are original publications for 1605 and 1615." Skylar said from her seat at the desk.

Beth whirled around and took the vampire's appearance in for the first time. She was sitting behind the matte black desk with her Doc Marten clad feet crossed and on the desk. Her almost unnaturally reddish purple hair was cut short and spiked into a mohawk. She was wearing jeans with a white ribbed tank top. The left knee of the jeans was ripped, and had obviously been that way for a while. She stood from place at the desk, and Beth saw the ornate belt buckle on her waist. Simple but to the point. It looked like silver, and was shaped to look like the fangs of a vampire. Beth smiled. "Have you been a vampire long?" The question emerged from Beth's mouth before she had a chance to think about it. If Skylar took offense, it could be very bad for Beth.

Skylar laughed hard. Even threw her head back at the absurdity of the question. Regaining her composure, she replied, "I have been a vampire a very long time. For as long as I can remember." Beth looked at her questioningly for a moment. "What?" Skylar asked.

"Well, I just thought…well I thought you'd be…"

"I'd be what? More sophisticated?" Skylar took Beth's silence as a yes. "It gets old when you've been around for as long as I have. I change it up every once and awhile. Besides, this," she waved towards her clothes, "is a lot more comfortable that some five thousand dollar dress. I can command the same amount of respect and revere wearing this as I can wearing anything else. The idea of dressing proper in order to be respected is for fools. You show me someone who believes that, and I'll make them bow before me." Skylar quirked an eyebrow. She'd gotten off the subject. "Now, you came here seeking information."

"I didn't say that." Beth replied.

"You didn't have to. Humans don't come here to play. Especially when its about life or death." Skylar said, throwing Beth's own words back at her. "What do you need?"

Beth pulled the article out of her bag. "This was on my desk this morning. I think it's a vampire. I need to know who." Beth said, handing the paper to Skylar.

"Thank you." Skylar said.

"For what?" Beth asked.

"Not saying what." Skylar replied and read through the article quickly. She smiled as she read the article. "It's all connected. Well, mostly." She looked up to Beth. "I'd love to help, but I can't tell you a name."

"What? Why not?"

"What are you going to do? Hunt them down? Kill them? I can't condone that." Skylar said, but started again before Beth could say anything. "I will lose the respect I have if I start letting humans kill us."

"Look, I don't normally do this solo. My friend, he's a vampire. He'd be here if—"

"I can't give you the information. Him? Maybe. I don't make a habit of giving out names to strangers. Especially mortals." Skylar was starting to get irritated and Beth could see.

"It's not like I'm a complete stranger. I mean, I know about vampires. I've been learning more and more. I've even helped some. I mean, I ran the story that kept Josef's secret." Then the brilliant idea popped into Beth's head. "And well, you know, Mick and I aren't just friends. We're, well, you know—"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "You're what? Lovers? Come on, sweetie. If you were, I'd smell him on you. When your friend comes here, then maybe I can help. But not until then."

"What if someone else dies before then?" Beth asked.

"It's not on me. You know where the door is." Skylar said, walking out of the room.

Beth tried to follow her, but was stopped by the longhaired man that had answered the door. "I believe the Lady asked you to leave." He said, and pushed Beth toward the door.


	4. I Need You

A/N: hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far...let me know with a review what you think of this chapter...

-Fen

* * *

"I thought I'd already dealt with you." Josef said, allowing Beth into his home again. 

"I know and I'm sorry for coming back. But I need one more favor."

Josef rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked, trying to convey his impatience through the word.

"She wouldn't give me the information and pretty much said I needed to go back with a vampire." Beth said.

"Oh no. I'm not going there." Josef said a little too fast.

Beth looked at him, the question on the tip of her tongue, but she opted not to ask it. Instead, she asked what she'd gone there to ask. "I was hoping you could give me your key to Mick's place. I want to get back over there as soon as I can. I figured it would be best if I could get Mick as soon as he got home. You know, not waste too much time." Beth explained.

Josef swallowed the glass of blood he'd been holding. "I didn't get all that. Babbling is a turn off for me." Beth watched as he dug into the inner pocket of the jacket he had over the back of a chair. "Here." He said, tossing her key. "The black button unlocks. The gray one locks."

Mick walked in, and tossed his bag onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone. He'd been so hungry on the ride back that he was a little out of it. He drained a bag of blood and followed the heartbeat until he found the source.

Beth was sleeping on the bed in his room upstairs. The one he had just for show. "Beth?" He whispered as he walked into the room. "Beth? Hey, wake up." He shook her gently, not wanting to scare her. "Come on, wake up. Beth?" Her eyes flicked open and closed immediately. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Mick asked, as he squatted next to her.

"I need you." She replied in a husky voice. It was a good thing that Beth's eyes were closed because Mick's own eyes nearly popped out of his head. She sat up and opened her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head. She yawned, then focused on Mick. "Hey." She whispered. "I need your help." She said.

Mick slumped slightly as he realized that her husky voice was caused by the sleep and that she hadn't _needed_ him so much as she needed his help. "How did you get in?" Mick asked.

"Josef." Beth replied. "He gave me his key."

"Why?" Mick asked, not completely understanding what was going on.

"Because I asked him." She replied as if it were the obvious answer. "You weren't around, and I landed a big story. It's about vampires." She said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh, well, I need you to go with me to this vampire's house so that she can give you the information that she wouldn't give me." Beth replied.

"You went to some vampires house that you don't even know? Did you go alone? Did Josef take you?" Mick pushed. How could she put herself in so much danger? He'd only been gone a couple days.

"Josef told me she had a 'no snacking policy.'" Beth justified.

"And you thought that meant it was safe? I can't believe you did that."

"Are you going to go back with me or not?" Beth asked.

"No. We're going to work this case like we'd work any other case. And that means not putting you in harms' way." Mick replied.

"Oh, come on. She'll help us. She just won't give a human information about vampires."

"How do you know she even has the information you want?" Mick asked.

"She said she did."

"Yeah, and vampires are so trustworthy." Mick turned his back on Beth. He couldn't get over how irrational she'd been. Walking into the home of a vampire she didn't know. Asking for information about vampires. Mick was pulled from his thoughts with Beth's next words.

"If you don't go, I'll just have to seduce you into sleeping with me so she thinks we're lovers."

Mick whipped around to face her. As enticing as the offer was, Mick knew he'd have to claim Beth with a bite in order for her to be considered his mate. "Fine. I'll go." Mick replied and headed for the door.

It was Beth's turn to slump. She'd made the statement in jest, but he immediately dismissed it. She had thought, up until that moment, that Mick had felt something for her. But he obviously found the idea of them being lovers repulsing. Otherwise, why would he have agreed to go with her so readily?

The only sounds in the car on the way to Skylar's home were the directions Beth gave. Mick hated himself for rejecting her so quickly. She'd very obviously been affected by it. "Right there." Beth said, pointing at the house.

Mick pulled into the driveway and parked. Beth moved to get out, but Mick stopped her. "Wait." Beth turned to him, a hate in her eyes. Not pure hatred, but she was definitely upset. "Back there." Mick said, referring to the conversation in his bedroom. "You need to understand something."

"No. It's fine. I thought there was something behind the casual flirting. I was wrong. It's not a bad thing." Beth interrupted him.

"In order for you to be considered my lover," he paused at the idea, "I'd have to claim you. I'd have to bite you." Mick finished. He had to make things straight before they walked into that house. This vampire might not give them the information they needed if she thought they didn't like each other. And the anger Beth had been giving off was exactly that. Anger. "I won't do that. Again." He amended. Beth smiled for the first time since they got in the car. "Now, let's go in there." Mick said, and exited the car.

Beth knocked on the door, and the same longhaired man answered the door. He looked at Mick, and opened the door all the way. "Please. Come in." Mick and Beth walked into the house. Beth noted that the place looked slightly different when it was dark out and the sunlight was lighting the place up by reflecting through the mirrors and windows. "Please wait in the library. The Lady will be with you shortly." Beth walked into the library and Mick followed. He was immediately drawn to the desk. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the room. He noted the black finish, but also the markings that adorned the entire desk. He knew Beth didn't see them when she'd been there the last time. They were drawn in blood. The smell brought the symbols to life, but only a vampire could see them. Mick recognized some of the symbols, but wasn't exactly sure where'd he'd seen some of them before. But they were definitely burned into his memory.

"You're very persistent." Skylar said, walking into the room.

Mick turned around to see the vampire for the first time. She was not at all what he had expected, but he knew she was old. He could almost taste it on the air.

"I brought Mick this time. Skylar this is Mick. Mick this is—"

Beth was cut off by Skylar as she raised her hand, "Valentia."

Mick's eyes widened. That's where he'd seen the images before.

_**Flashback to 1952: Four Days After Mick Was Turned**_

"I have these horrible dreams. I don't know what they mean. There are these symbols, and then all I see are fangs." Mick said just after feeding from the body that Coraline had brought him.

"Do the symbols look like these?" Coraline asked, drawing on a piece of paper.

"Yes." Mick replied.

"You're seeing the generations of vampires that have been turned before you. This one," Coraline pointed to an image that looked like two fangs placed together to form a 'V', "is for Valentia. She was my great-great grand sire. She's the demon vampire of our bloodline."

"What?" Mick asked. He still didn't understand everything.

"The first vampires were eight demons cast out of hell. They were named as the chosen to walk amongst man. They were Valentia, Malori, Amoria, Brigand, Ringen, Rafe, Faust and Chinali. They were the first vampires. I guess you could consider them pure bloods. As it was from their blood that mortal humans were turned. You should feel lucky. There aren't many vampires that are turned now that can say they are within ten generations of their pure blood let alone be a fifth generation themselves."

"How long have they been here?" Mick asked.

"None of us really know. My sire, Malachi, is 824 years old, and he didn't even know." Coraline replied.

**_Present Day_**

Mick took the proffered hand and kissed the top of it. "Lady." He said, putting as much respect as he could into that one word.


	5. Malachi, Pretorian, & A Cure

A/N: ive already started on the next chapter and will hopefully have that out tonight...let me know what you think of this one in the mean time...side note: i didn't expect skylar to hang around for this many chapters...she was supposed to be in and out in one chapter, but it would have been a really really long chapter...

-Fen

* * *

"Will you give us the information now?" Beth asked, not noticing the seriousness that fell upon the room. 

Skylar looked at Mick and then to Beth, and finally back to Mick. "What are you going to do with the information?" She asked. "Are you going to track them down and kill them?"

"No. Well, preferably not. But if I'm left with no other choice, it's what I'll have to do." Mick replied.

"I don't like sharing information about us with unbound mortals." Skylar said, shooting a look at Beth. "I can't trust her as far as I can throw her."

Mick knew exactly what she meant by unbound, but he wasn't going to be changing that, or allowing any other vampire to bite Beth. "Trust me, she isn't going to say anything." Mick replied to the unstated question.

Skylar looked Mick over, before replying, "There will be more than hell to pay if you're wrong. I've been there. You can trust me that it will be far worse." Mick nodded, understanding that he would receive the brunt of any action should Beth betray him. "Agreed then. You are looking for two vampires." Skylar began. "The younger of the two is Pretorian. He's almost 625 years old. I believe we're about two months and five days from his next birthday. He's an eighth gen of my brother, Rafe. He isn't usually one for brutal slayings. I'm assuming it is his accomplice that is the drive behind all of this. Pretorian would need a push from the older vampire in order to risk being outed. The two of them are being very foolish."

"Who's the other one?" Mick asked, Beth having taken his nonverbal queue to stop asking questions.

"You'll find this amusing. He's older than Pretorian. By two hundred and fifty-five years." Skylar started, then grinned. "And he's your Grand Sire."

"Malachi?" Mick asked, remembering the name Coraline had only mentioned a couple of times.

"Yes. He's a third gen of my own line, as you know. He's never thought we should hide our existence. Which I find absurd, as he was there for the Great Hunts of the 1300s. He usually stays out of the States. He prefers to keep in smaller countries, where he won't be noticed, and the bodies of his victims will go unnoticed, or explained as the devil's work. If he's back here, he has a reason for it. It might not be a logical reason, but it's a good one in his head." Skylar smiled again. "I've heard that they're held up in an old warehouse just outside the city. If you decide to go after them, or confront them, be careful. They'll have no qualm with killing you in order to do what is they came here for."

"And you do nothing?" Beth couldn't help the question. She just couldn't understand how Skylar could know what was going on, that these vampires were taking human lives, and she did nothing about it.

"No. I don't. It's not my place to get involved. When it becomes apparent that humans think this could be vampires, or gain solid facts that it is, that's when I get involved. And then, it is only to eliminate the source of the facts. In whatever manner I need to. My sources have assured me that the FBI is in fact investigating, but they are no where near thinking vampires might exist. Whether you like it or not, you are our food source. I have no problem killing a human if I have to in order to survive. I do, however, have a problem with turning an unwilling." She said, looking at Mick, but turned back to Beth. "Now, if you please, I have given you the information you seeked." Beth stood and Mick made to follower her. Skylar grabbed Mick's arm, "Can I have a word?" She asked.

"Beth." Mick said, calling her back.

"Alone. Without mortal ears." Mick looked at Skylar. "Ash, please ask our guest if she would like a refreshment." The longhaired vampire walked back into the room and escorted Beth to the kitchen. "She will be safe." Skylar reassured Mick. "Please sit." Mick did as asked. "I understand that you trust her, but the information I'm about to give to you cannot be heard by mortal ears. The consequences could be devastating."

"What?" Mick asked.

"On his fiftieth birthday, Pretorian denounced his mortal name and took Pretorian as his own. It was another one hundred and fifty years later that we swore an oath of allegiance to anyone that could name him. There are very few of us left that know him to be Elias Stanton. Malachi doesn't even know his mortal name. I give you this information, as you may need it. I have known Pretorian for many years, and a century or two ago I would have called him a friend. But you are my blood. And if it comes to it, I would choose your life over his."

"Thank you. I may need it." Mick started to get up and go find Beth.

"There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. It does not concern Malachi or Pretorian, but does concern you and Coraline."

Mick's head snapped around at the mention of his Sire's name with his own.

"From what I understand, you have been seeking information on how Coraline became human."

"She left the hospital before I could get it out of her."

"She wouldn't have told you." Skylar replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she did it to try and bring you back to her. I know this because I did it for her." Skylar replied.

"You did?" Mick said, unable to believe that the answer was staring him in the face. "How? Can you do it again?" He asked, hoping for the right answers.

"I can, but I won't. Not for you."

"Why? If you'd do if Coraline, a woman who loved being a vampire, why not do it for me? It's the only thing I've wanted since being turned!" Mick demanded an answer.

"Coraline came to me asking if it was possible to become human again. She hoped it could bring you back to her. I knew it wouldn't. Your attentions had turned." Skylar said, referring to Beth. "She begged me to do it, and I did. In hopes that it would go horribly wrong. It didn't go exactly as planned, but it worked nonetheless."

"What do you mean, it didn't work as planned? She's human!"

"No. She _was_ human. It's only a temporary condition. I had hoped that she might possibly win you back only for Coraline to revert back to a vampire and have her heart broken when you pushed her away. I take turning an unwilling human very seriously. Coraline knew this, and did it anyway. This was my punishment for her. I think her knowing that you've moved on was more heartbreaking that you knowing she'd turned again. I did not count on you wanting to become mortal again, for _her_." Skylar said, referring again to Beth. "I did this for Coraline, but I will _never_ do it for you." Mick was about to interrupt her, but she cut him off, "Not unless I know it will be a permanent condition. That I promise you."

So many emotions were going through Mick, he didn't even know what to do or say.

"Now, I'd love to join you in finding Malachi and Pretorian, but my brother, Rafe, is coming for a visit, and I must prepare."


	6. Breakfast

Mick and Beth walked back into Mick's condo. Mick didn't know if he wanted to chance a quick nap, as he was quite tired now. Aside from the drive he had returning to LA, the news about the vampires he'd have to hunt down, and about Coraline, and really worn him down. The type of worn down that a bag of blood didn't fix. "I need to rest before going after these guys. You're more than welcome to stay. You know where the bedroom is." Mick said, shooting her a look.

"What? Josef gave me the key." Beth said, trying to justify her actions.

Mick smiled at her. "When I get up, I'll go to the address Skylar gave, and check these guys out."

"You mean, we'll go, right?"

"No. If these vampires are as dangerous as she said, I can't risk you getting hurt." Mick answered.

"But I'm safest when I'm with you."

"You've played that card before, and this time it won't work. These guys are a lot older than me. A lot. And therefore they're more powerful. I can't promise to protect you if I don't know exactly what I'm getting into."

Beth had thought about the vial of BC that she had her apartment, but figured it wasn't a good time to bring that up. It might upset Mick more if he knew that she'd saved some. "Fine, but I'm not staying here. It's boring waiting around."

"Fine. I'll take you to Josef's." Mick said, not really wanting Beth to be alone when he went to hunt these guys down. "Until then, we sleep." He said, walking up the stairs and showing Beth to the bedroom. "You remember where the shower is?" He asked, and she nodded, remembering that night he'd held her under the spray. "If you need to use it, there are towels in there. If you need me, I'll be over here." He said, motioning toward the room that held his freezer.

Mick closed the door to the bedroom and headed for his freezer. He walked into the room, and pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the hook next to the door. He yanked his thermal over his head and tossed it into a bin with his other dirty clothes. Walking over to the chest of drawers, he pulled his necklace over his head and removed the ring from his right index finger. He placed the two items on top of the bureau, then pulled his pants off his legs and tossed them in the bin. He double checked the temperature of the room and his freezer before removing his boxer briefs.

He was getting into the freezer when he heard the door to the bedroom down the hall open followed by water running in the bathroom. He smiled as he pulled the door shut on his freezer. Beth being this comfortable in his home seemed almost natural.

* * *

After Mick closed the door, Beth walked over to the small suitcase she had packed before coming to his place earlier. At the time, she had no idea just how long she was going to have to wait for Mick to return. So she'd packed enough to spend the night. Pajamas and a change of clothes. Grabbing the pajamas and tossing them on the bed, she pulled out the clean clothes and placed them on the chair opposite the bed. Like she did every night before going to bed. Picking up the pajamas, she exited the room and headed for the bathroom. She started to water, and set her pajamas across the sink.

Opening the cabinet, she pulled out two towels. One for her body and one for her hair. Beth stepped under the spray and quickly washed her body. The last thing she wanted was Mick walking in to see if she was alright, and she'd be completely naked. After drying off, and pulling her hair up in the second towel, she dressed herself in the pajamas, and left the bathroom.

Hoping to hear if Mick was up, she left the door open to the bedroom, but left the light turned off. She made her way to bed, staving off the urge to walk down the hall, and see just how Mick slept.

Beth curled up on the bed, and quickly fell asleep. She, too, was quite tired.

* * *

Beth began to stir late the following morning. She'd slept much longer than she had planned to, but there was nothing she could do about it. She got up and walked downstairs. She was hoping that Mick had something that she could make to eat. Even though he didn't eat.

Beth walked down the stairs to see that Mick was already up and in the kitchen. He pulled along drink from the glass of blood before setting it down on the counter. He looked nervous. The worse immediately came to Beth's mind. Had the vampires killed yet another innocent victim? She walked into the kitchen and looked at Mick, not really wanting to ask the question.

Mick avoided eye contact, and instead chose to stare at his feet. "Is something wrong? Did they kill someone else?"

Mick looked up at her, and realized that his actions were misunderstood. "No. Well, I haven't heard anything like that at least." He replied.

"Then what's wrong? You look nervous. And if you're nervous, that can't be a good thing." Beth asked.

He smiled at her and dug a hand into the bag that was sitting on the counter. "I didn't know what you liked." He said pulling out a couple take out plates. "This one's scrambled eggs with bacon and home fries. This is dippy eggs with sausage and toast. This one's pancakes with grits and scrapple. And I got the strawberries and blueberries on the side for the Belgian waffle with whipped cream. The muffins are banana nut, apple cinnamon, and blueberry. I also got a plain, onion, everything, and cinnamon raison bagel with the cream cheese and butter on the side. I went into Starbucks, but I could have spent a small fortune in there getting all the different combinations." Mick explained.

"And you haven't spent a small fortune on all this?" Beth asked.

He smiled again, but put another bag onto the counter, which was previously on the floor. "So I went to Dunkin Donuts and got one every flavor coffee they had, plus a white hot chocolate. They had tea bags so I grabbed some of them too. If you want tea, I can heat up the water." He finished with a chuckle at just how absurd this had to look.

Beth blushed slightly at the lengths he'd gone to in order to get her breakfast. "Thank you." Beth said, grabbing the plate of dippy eggs and the white hot chocolate. It wasn't her usual breakfast, but she decided to indulge. "What are we doing today?" Beth asked through a mouthful of toast and egg.

"_You're_ going to Josef's like we already discussed."

* * *

A/N: let me know what you guys thought of this chapter...i plan on getting another one out tonight yet...

-Fen


	7. In Red Ink

A/N: thank you for the reviews everyone...please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think as thing will begin to make sense and heat up at the same time...

-Fen

* * *

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too long." Mick said as Josef walked him out.

"As long as you're not making a habit of it." Josef snarked. "Just be careful. I'm not in the mood to start looking for a new best friend."

Somewhat surprised at Josef's vocalization of concern, Mick nodded with a quick grin and pulled out of the driveway; leaving Beth in the safest place he could think of.

Mick parked his car across the street from the address that Skylar had given him for Malachi and Pretorian. It definitely was an abandoned warehouse. Mick cautiously approached the building. It was still early in the day. Most vampires would still be sleeping.

As Mick walked up to the building, he started to wonder what he was really doing there. What did he plan on doing? Threatening them? _If you don't leave, I'll have to kill you?_ They'd laugh in his face. No, Mick was going to have to play this one smart. He quickly devised a plan of attack. Hoping that his Grand Sire would believe that he wanted to join their killing spree, Mick opened the creaking door and entered the building. Immediately trying to get a sense if anyone was there, Mick got a stale taste in his mouth. No one was there, and hadn't been for at least a couple hours. Probably since before sun up.

Not letting his guard down, Mick made his way through the old building. It didn't seem like anyone had been staying there, and Mick was starting to think that Skylar had given him false information. That was until he stumbled upon a hidden room. It was by accident that he found it. The floor began to give in the first room on the second floor. As Mick started to fall and quickly tried to regain his footing, he fell backwards, through a rotted wall, and into what seemed like the only room that had been occupied in quite a long time.

The investigator in Mick started looking around. These two and definitely been doing their research. But on what? Papers were scattered across two tables and some were tacked up on the wall. Some of the names seemed very familiar to Mick. He pulled the Associated Press article out of his pocket and started to compare the names.

The first victim was John Billiard according to the paper. Mick scanned the papers and finally found his name. It was written on a picture of the victim along with the words, _The Father_, in red ink. Mick pushed through other pictures. What looked like a husband and wife leaving their home with the caption _refused to terminate_ written and an arrow drawn to the husband. Mick looked at the article. A doctor and his wife were killed in Paisley, Oregon. This must have been them.

Mick continued to shuffle through the papers. Another picture of a man in his mid thirties was pictured. His caption read _$ & Car_. In the same red ink.

Mick turned his attention to the wall. There were pictured of a very pregnant woman plastered everywhere. Then a different picture caught Mick's attention. He walked over to take a closer look. It looked like a family tree, but the face at the top was what confused Mick. There was a picture of Josef at the top of the tree. Below his picture were names and dates. Obviously these vampires had been tracking Josef for quite some time. Towards the end of the tree, Mick noticed that the same pregnant woman was pictured, with the name _Jasmine_ written next to her picture. Mick's mind started working full force as he took in this new information.

Apparently Josef had conceived a child before he was turned. And obviously these vampires had tracked down his last blood tie to the mortal world. But why? Josef never seemed interested in anything dealing with the mortal world. Unless it concerned feeding time. Was there really that little he knew about the vampire he called his best friend?

That's when realization dawned on Mick. These vampires had tracked Jasmine to LA. But why would she come to LA of all places from Idaho? It just didn't make sense. Unless he knew there was someone in LA that could take care of her. Say a certain four hundred year old vampire. The Associated Press article only stated that there had been four murders in LA. Not who the victims were. Mick found two final pictures sitting on a desk next to the family tree. They were the only two pictures on the desk. The first was of Jasmine. A large red "X" placed over the picture with a large sharpie marker. The other picture was of Josef.

"Damn it!" Mick cursed and fled the building. They weren't on some random killing spree. They were tracking Josef's bloodline, and hoping it would lead them to Josef. And it did. Mick was angrier at himself, because he'd left Beth with Josef; assuming it to be the safest place, when in fact, it was the most dangerous place.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Beth struggled to break free from the chair that she was bound too. The vampires had taken Josef's tie and gagged her with it. If she'd been wearing makeup, her mascara would definitely had been running down her face. She continued to struggle as the younger of the two vampires came to sit in a chair next to her.

Josef, himself, was pinned against the sofa opposite Beth. Malachi keeping his weight on Josef so he couldn't move. Josef was trying to break free of Malachi's grip. If anything happened to Beth…"Look at him." Malachi said, getting Pretorian's attention. "I don't think he wants you that close to his mate."

Pretorian moved closer to Beth with his double-edged knife grazing the skin just above her jugular. Beth squealed in fear, and begged Josef to help her. Josef tugged, but the bindings on his hands were too tight and he couldn't move with Malachi's weight on him. He'd tried explaining that she wasn't his mate, but they didn't believe him. Malachi mentioned that she'd been in and out of his home multiple times in the last two days; so she wasn't a casual acquaintance. Josef had then been gagged as well.

"Now you will know what it feels like to have something so precious taken from you. Now you will know what it was like for us to deal with what you took from us." Malachi said, as he motioned for Pretorian to move in on Beth.


	8. Vengeance

A/N: okay i promised i'd have something out tonight, but i got a little side tracked...but i still wanted to get something out...it's a little short, but it's still something...thanks for all the wonderful reviews...and i'm thinking there's only another chapter, possibly two left of this one...let me know what you think of this chapter...

-Fen

* * *

The car was barely parked when Mick was out of it and running for the front door. He burst into his best friend's home. Immediately sensing danger in the first floor study, he rushed into the room.

* * *

Pretorian was grazing the knife along Beth's neck as Josef still struggled to break free in hopes of saving the life of his best friend's love. "The torn lover trying to save the love of his undead life." Malachi said as the knife pierced Beth's skin. A moment later and the door into the study was nearly broken off its hinges.

Mick takes in what's going on in the room and knows that Skylar's words rang true. Malachi was the leader and Pretorian the unknowing pawn. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mick directed his words toward Pretorian.

"And why not?" Malachi asked for Pretorian, not really seeing how thing young one could turn the tables.

"I wouldn't think dear old Mrs. Stanton would approve of her son torturing an innocent woman. Now would she, Elias?" Mick said, hoping what Skylar said about his loyalty wasn't just a story. Or myth for how old it was.

Pretorian stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Mick. "Touch her again, and I _will_ kill you. And don't even think about harming Josef." Mick instructed. The older vampire dropped the knife on the ground and walked towards Mick. Lifting his wrist to his mouth, he tore a large gash of skin off, allowing his blood to flow from the wound. He pushed his wrist toward Mick in an offering. "Just leave." Mick instructed, and Pretorian did as told. He walked out of the study, but did not leave the grounds. He waited, instead, by Mick's car.

The sudden turning of the tide caught Malachi off guard and Josef used that to his advantage. He pushed Malachi's weight off of him and towards Mick. Mick hit Malachi at full first, throwing him across the room. Malachi crashed into one of the bookcases that lined the walls and fell to the ground. As he stood, Josef grabbed him and hoisted him off the ground. Malachi, showing his age and power, grabbed Josef's arm and twisted, forcing Josef to drop him. As Josef grabbed his now broken wrist, Mick jumped into the attack and grabbed Malachi, once again throwing him across the room into a different bookcase.

Mick unsheathed the samurai sword the Josef had mounted to his wall as decoration and held the blade above his head. He was about to bring the blade sweeping down and take of Malachi's head when a voice rang out through the room, and stopped Mick mid-action.

"Stop." Was the simple word, and both Mick and Malachi found themselves unable to go against the spoken word. Mick turned his head to see Skylar standing there next to Beth. Ash, the longhaired vampire, untying Beth, and seeing to her wound. "I will take it from here." She said, stopping the assassination on her great grand childe.

"He was trying to kill us!" Josef shouted, defending Mick's actions.

"He is my blood, and my responsibility. His actions in the last days and weeks warrant strict discipline, which he will receive. But not at your hands."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Josef asked.

"He has unjustly taken many innocent lives. For that, he will spend three centuries confined to a cell with mere blood rations in my home. If either or both of you are still alive after that time has passed and you still wish to kill him, I will turn him over to you. That is your right. Vengeance has always been a plate best served cold." Skylar explained.

"It was not unjust. His actions were unjust." Malachi said, finally rising from the ground and pointing at Josef.

"What did I do?" Josef asked, not knowing what could have caused this vampire to go on a killing spree because of him.

"Two hundred and thirty five years ago you killed Amelia. My lover, my mate, my eternal partner. It took me this long to track you down, and your bloodline. I've extinguished your bloodline, you are only thing left for me to kill to earn my own vengeance." Malachi responded.

"Amelia. Tall, blonde, teeth about yay long?" Josef asked. Malachi snarled. Taking his growl as a yes, Josef continued, "So you mean the vampire that was trying to kill me and that I killed in order to save my own life?" Josef hadn't killed many vampires in his long life, so it was easy to remember them.

"Take him." Skylar instructed Ash to grab Malachi. "You have a date with locked door and a thrown away key." She said, looking directly at Maalchi.


	9. A New Jacket

A/N: alright i got one more of these up my sleeve...so let me know what you think of this one...

-Fen

* * *

Mick tried to help Josef straighten up the room, but Josef stopped him. "You need to go." It came out harsher than he had expected. Mick looked almost hurt at Josef's words. "Being here isn't going to help her. She needs to rest." Josef explained, motioning to Beth. She'd been standing by the door since Skylar left.

"Thank you." Mick replied.

"I think that's a little backwards. Who saved whom here tonight?" Josef said, dismissing the thank you. "Go." He said, prodding at Mick to leave.

Mick walked over to Beth. "Let's get you home and in bed to rest."

Beth was visibly shaking. "Can I…I don't really want to be alone right now." Beth stuttered.

"Alright. I'll take you to my place." Mick said, helping her out of the house, and to his car.

It was only once he was outside that he realized that not all of Josef's _guests_ had left. Pretorian was leaning against Mick's car, waiting for him to come out. Mick slouched slightly, preparing to let go of Beth in order to fight Pretorian. "There'll be no need for that. I intend to hold my blood oath, even if you won't accept my offering."

"My intentions were not to make you an obedient slave, but rather to stop you from killing." There was no need for him to add "her" at the end of that sentence. It was understood.

"There aren't so many vampires that would that honorable. There is only one other that has ever called me by that name. It must be something the two of you share with her blood." Pretorian said, referring to Skylar. "I assume since you are honorable, I can trust my secret with you?" Pretorian asked. The consequences of Mick spreading the word would force Pretorian into hiding.

"Like I said, I have no need to force you into subservience." Mick reiterated.

"If you should ever need anything, I will be there. It is my oath, and my honor." Pretorian replied as he started to walk away. "Lady left something in your car." He said, without a backwards glance.

Mick, with an arm around Beth's waist, moved to his car and looked inside and saw Skylar's black duster tossed over the driver's seat. "Her jacket?" Mick questioned.

With his vampiric hearing, Pretorian heard the soft question, causing him to turn around to respond. "Not _just_ a jacket, but protection." He said as he pounded a fist against his own chest just above his heart. "Just make sure you button up."

Mick helped Beth in before taking a closer look at the jacket. He lifted it up and looked it over. It didn't look any different from any other jacket. Well except that it looked a whole lot more expensive than his own jacket. Mick pulled his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped this new one around himself. He buttoned the only four buttons. They started just along his collarbone and ended just before his ribcage. Mick moved around to see just how giving it was. The long tails moved with his body as if he had wings. Mick couldn't even tell he was wearing a jacket, it was such a perfect fit. He hit his chest as hard as he could, but felt nothing. He smirked. "A stake-proof jacket. Nice." He hopped over the door and slid into the driver seat. Beth had already fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

Mick drove back to his place and carried Beth up to his condo, as she was still asleep.

Walking through the threshold, Beth's left foot hit the doorframe and jostled her awake. Her arms went instinctively around Mick's neck as she took in where she was. "It's okay. We're home." Mick said. He set her down on her feet. "You okay to walk?" Beth nodded, and took the few steps she needed to sit down on the couch.

Mick removed his new jacket and hung it before taking a seat in the chair across from Beth. "I almost lost you tonight." He said softly, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees.

"But my knight in shining armor saved me again." Beth replied.

"Hmph. Yeah." Mick replied with a sideways grin.

"They thought I was Josef's lover." Beth said. Mick head snapped up. The only reason they'd have thought that was if she smelled like him. Mick hadn't caught anything on the air, but then again, the only thing he'd been able to smell on Beth was fear.

"Why would they think that?" Mick asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Beth laughed at Mick. She could tell exactly what he was thinking. "I spilled my drink all over my shirt and down the front of my pants. So Josef let me take a shower and gave me a change of clothes while mine were washed and dried. I had just put my own clothes back on when…when they arrived."

Mick was out of his chair and sitting next to her so fast, she hadn't even known he'd moved. "It's alright." He said, putting an arm around her back and giving her a squeeze as a few tears fell from her eyes as she remembered what had happened and how close she had come to death. "You're safe."

"See I was right." Beth said with a laugh. "The safest place for me is with you."

Mick laughed. She was right. If he'd had let her come with him, she never would have gone through the mess. But if he had let her come, his best friend may have been executed. It was the slow torture of Beth that bought Josef time for Mick to get there. Beth yawned through her laughter. "Let's get you up to bed." Mick said, and picked her up once again to carry her up the stairs.

"I can walk." Beth said, but didn't struggle against his grasp.

"I know." Mick replied, relishing in the feel of her body against his and dreading the fact that he was going to have to let her go in a few moments.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: sorry for the hiatus...i had a double funerals this past week and a half...here is the final chapter, and i know it's short, but i've already started planning out a sequel to this one...hope you guys enjoy the wrap up...

-Fen

* * *

Mick carried Beth up the stairs and laid her down in bed. He pulled the covers up over her body as she struggled to stay awake. He moved to leave the room, but was stopped by Beth's hand on his forearm. "Can you stay just for a little?"

Mick nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. Beth curled her body up against his and rested her head on his chest, like a child seeking comfort from a horrible nightmare. Mick's hand absently stroked her hair. "Guess what?" Mick asked, quietly as he heard Beth's breathing becoming steady and slow.

"Hmm?" Her mumbled reply came out as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you." Mick said, as he pulled her slightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

He sat there, thinking about the events that plagued his previous day and a half. The only action he could muster was shaking his head.

So much had happened. He'd almost lost Beth _and_ Josef in the same night. He'd almost killed his grandsire. What actions would Coraline have taken if Mick had succeeded in killing Malachi? What would Skylar have done? And that thought brought up questions of their own. He'd met his bloodsire. There weren't many vampires who even knew the name of the demon that started their bloodline, let alone met them. And she'd given him a stake-proof jacket. As great as that was, what was the reason behind it? Did she need him for something?

There were times in Mick's life that he just wished he could turn his brain off. This was one of those times, but he found it completely impossible.

Finally, after sitting next to a sleeping Beth for nearly two hours, Mick extricated himself from the bed and made his way to his freezer. He was so tired, he thought twice about not taking his clothes off and just hopping in. At least he was still in his right mind, as he opted to take his clothes off, and continue his usual routine.

As he lay down in his freezer and pulled the lid shut, his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep himself were of Beth. There wasn't a night that she wasn't the last thing he thought of since he rescued her from Coraline all those years ago.


End file.
